Everyday
by jellybean96
Summary: Kendall has an important question to ask Lucy, and he uses his friends and a song to help him.


**Hey everyone! This is my first BTR fic, but not my first fic altogether. I hope you all enjoy this. I came up with this after the episode where Kendall has to choose between Lucy and Jo. Personally, I like him better with Lucy, not Jo, so, this came about. So, I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Boys and girls, let's give a big Los Angeles welcome, to the ones you've been waiting for. Back here with us tonight, kicking off their Back To The Beginning Tour, it's BIG TIME RUSH!"  
The crowd surrounding the stage erupts into cheers as the four guys, rush onto the stage, microphones in their hands, ready to perform.

"Los Angeles let me hear you scream!" Kendall yells into his mic. The crowd cheers again, even louder.

"We've got something very special planned for tonight," Carlos says next.

"But before we get to that," Logan says, "let's start this thing off right!"

"You said it Logan," James says, "And I know just the song to start us off."

The crowd cheers as the four members of Big Time Rush get into the proper positions for the beginning of the song. Although they are in their late 20's, the four members of Big Time Rush are still able to work it, and perform well on stage. And their fans still love them all the same.

The music begins and as the crowd cheers even louder, they begin their performance. All of the fans in the crowd sing along to the song that they heard when they were much younger, but never forgot the words to.

The performance continues on through, consisting of many of the songs from their first ever album.

"How are you all enjoying the show tonight?" Logan asks after they finish one of their songs. The crowd cheers in response.

"And how many of you want to see that special performance now?" Carlos asks them. They all cheer again.

"Well then, if you think you can handle it," James says, "Kendall? You want to tell them what this is about?"

Kendall steps forward now and looks out at the audience, "Hey everyone. So, there is someone out there in the crowd right now who is very special to me, in more ways than one. Luce? Baby will you come up here please?"

Down in the crowd, Lucy Stone makes her way through the crowd, to where the security guards are. The security guards help her to the steps and she makes her way up onto the stage. When she is up on the stage, Kendall walks over to her and takes her hand, leading her over to one side of the stage, sitting her down on a stool that had been brought out a few minutes before hand.

"Lucy, all night we've been singing songs from our very first album. But now, we're going to sing a brand new song. Never been heard before. And it's for you. Because today is your birthday. So happy birthday sweetheart. I love you."

The music begins and the guys start singing,

(K= Kendall, C= Carlos, L= Logan, J= James, A= All)

C:** Here we go**

L:** Every day is a love song  
****With you, with you, with you  
****Oh oh ohhhhh  
****When you're gone it just feels wrong  
****It's true, it's true  
****Oh oh oh oh**

K:** The sun always shines  
****With you by my side  
****The moon just don't know what to do  
****I could spend my whole lifelong singing just for you**

A:** Every day is a  
****Every day is a  
****Every day is a love song  
****Every day is a  
****Every day is a  
****Every day is a love song  
****With you  
****With you  
****With you  
****With you  
****Everyday is a love song**

J:** Tell me that you can feel it  
****Do you, do you, do you?  
****Oh oh ohhhhh  
****Just come close  
****Let me hear it  
****That you're falling too**

K:** Cause the stars are all bright  
****When you're in my sight  
****The sun don't compare to you  
****I could spend my whole lifelong  
****Belonging just to you**

A:** Every day is a  
****Every day is a  
****Every day is a love song  
****Every day is a  
****Every day is a  
****Everyday is a love song  
****With you**

K:** My soul you saved  
****Just say my name  
****Do anything for you  
****My love to take  
****My heart to break  
****Won't hesitate for you**

C, J, L:** Every day is a  
****Every day is a  
****Every day is a love song  
****Every day is a  
****Every day is a  
****Every day is a  
**K:** Every day is a love song**

K:** You're the air to my lungs  
****You're the kick to my drums  
****You're the bee and I'm stung  
****You're the spark to my fire  
****You take me higher  
****My only desire**

**Every day ohhh  
****Every day  
****Every day is a love song  
**A:** With you  
****With you  
****With you  
****With you  
****Every day is a love song  
****With you  
****With you  
****With you baby  
**K:** It's a love song**

When the song is finished, Kendall is down on both knees in front of Lucy's stool. She has a few tears running down her face, but a smile is present on her face. "That was beautiful Kendall." She says to him.

"I'm glad you think so. And now I have one more thing to say to you. Lucy, from the moment you walked into the Palm Woods that day all those years ago, you completely changed my life. And you were so great through our whole back and forth, and you were even more wonderful later on. When Jo came back and I needed to figure out my feelings, you were completely patient with me. And as everyone can see, I obviously chose you," he gives a small chuckle here, "Lucy Stone, you were, and still are, honestly the best thing to happen to me, and I love you with all my heart. I have enjoyed and cherished every moment I have spent with you, and I would love to spend more moments with you, by your side, for the rest of our lives," he shifts slightly so that he is on one knee and reaches into his pants pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box, holds it up in front of her, and opens it, revealing a beautiful yet simple silver band, with a rare gem in the middle. "Lucy Stone, will you marry me?"

Lucy stands up from the stool and looks down at the ring, tears falling from her face. Then she looks back up at Kendall and smiles, "Yes."

Kendall smiles and then gets up off of his knees, plucking the ring out of the box. Handing the box to Logan, Kendall reaches out and grabs Lucy's left hand in his, gently sliding the ring onto her finger. Then he grabs her face in both of his hands and kisses her, smiling into the kiss. Lucy returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist, deepening the kiss as well.

When they pull away from the kiss, they smile at each other, grab hands and then turn to face the audience. Kendall holds the mic up to his mouth and speaks, "Again, we want to thank you all for coming out to our show today. We are so blessed to have all of your support. And we couldn't thank you enough."

Lucy reaches over and takes the mic from Kendal, "Yeah. I want to thank you all so much for supporting these guys through everything from the very beginning. And now, hope you enjoyed the show, have a safe ride home and we're gonna go and celebrate our engagement together. So, catch ya later!" She says into the mic as she drags Kendall off stage, the other three guys following after them.

As they exit, Lucy hands the mic to the equipment manager and then pulls Kendall off to the side. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck, as he wraps his arms around her waist. She pulls him in for a slow kiss as her fingers play with the baby hairs at the base of his neck.

"I love you," Kendall murmurs against her lips, smiling as well.

"I love you too," she says back, pulling away to look at him. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Kendall Knight."

"I can't wait either," he replies, "so, how should we celebrate?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ideas," Lucy says with a smirk as she kisses him once again.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did. Let me know your thoughts in the review section down below. Thanks! **

**Until next time, **

**Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
